


Never Look Back

by Seblainer



Series: Love's A Battlefield [91]
Category: General Hospital, In a Heartbeat (TV 2000)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2020-10-28 05:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20773613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Sam doesn't trust Hank not to break her heart like all the other men in her life.





	Never Look Back

Fandoms: General Hospital/In A Heartbeat  
Title: Never Look Back  
Characters: Sam McCall and Hank Beecham  
Pairing: Sam/Hank  
Rating/Warnings: AU, Crossover, Het.  
Summary: Sam doesn't trust Hank not to break her heart like all the other men in her life.  
A/N: Thanks to daughterofcokie for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sam, Hank, General Hospital, In A Heartbeat or anything you recognize and I don't claim to. I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 184

Word used: Needful things

LAB # 91: Never Look Back

Sam packed the last of her clothes and then grabbed her bag that was full of needful things and walked out the front door. She left the key to the house on the kitchen table.

It was time for her to leave. It had been fun playing house with Hank for a while, but that's all it had been. Things between the two of them wouldn't get serious. At least not for Sam.

She had done the laundry yesterday and found in Hank's pants, the ring that he had planned to propose to her with. There was a note with the ring and the words were sweet.

But they weren't what she wanted. She didn't want Hank to love her and she didn't want to love him. Sam had had her heart broken enough times by men who were supposed to love her.

Sam paused and stared at the place she'd called home for the last two years. After a few moments, she smiled sadly and got into her car. It was time for her to leave and never look back. They both needed to move on.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to daughterofcokie for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
